one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Kid
Ninja Kid (忍者童子, Ninja-dōji) is a B-class Rank 1 hero working for the Hero Association. He is an enhanced human with a mysterious origin. While he does have the skillset and powers of a S-class hero, he is only denied of the position for his lack of experience and maturity. His real name is Raiun Tenaruku (天歩く雷雲, Tenaruku Raiun; lit. "Thunder cloud Skywalker"). At some point in the future, after the disbandment of Hero Association, he became a vigilante and adopted the alias of Stealth Demon (忍び魔, Shinobima). Appearance Personality Background Powers & Abilities Enhanced Physiology Enhanced Physiology: Due to being repeatedly experimented on and having a slightly mutated DNA before his birth, Ninja Kid developed several physical abilities that would later aid him in his career as a ninja and a hero. *'Enhanced Strength': During his fitness test for the Hero Association entrance exam, McCoy remarked that Ninja Kid's strength was greater than a rampaging wild bull. He is seen to be capable of bench pressing over 1,100 lbs; despite his young age, and was calculated to be capable of punching with a force of at least 30,000 N. Though, the credit for this feat should really go to his speed; since he punched the machine several dozens if not hundreds of times faster than the speed of sound. However, he seems to have no problem overpowering grown adults and carrying as many as three people at once. He is also seen kicking and bending metal as well as effortlessly kicking down a door. He also managed to bend the barrel of a gun with his bare-hand, with some effort. This strength also extends to his leg muscles as seen by him jumping as high as 6.25 meters and as far as 10 meters, while completely stationary; without needing a run up. *'Enhanced Durability': His enhanced physiology grants him with stronger and more elastic bones and muscles that are more resistant to heat, impact and blunt forces. This enhanced durability is roughly 6 times that of a regular human being and also extends to his electrical resistance, making it 600,000 Ohms. This also means, that only forces of over 20,500 N have any chance of breaking his bones. He is so durable that if a professional boxer were to bunch him, he would end up hurting himself, in process. However, he can further enhance his physical durability against both impact forces and piercing weapons by using Kōhifu (鋼皮膚, Steel Skin). *'Immense Speed': Perhaps his most impressive physical trait, is Ninja Kid's overwhelming speed. He uses his incredible speed to both confuse and land surprise attack on his opponents, often catching them off guard and striking them before they have a chance to react. He is seen easily outrunning accelerating vehicles and was able to also outrun, V.I.X.E.N, the cyborg, who can move at least as fast as 380 km/h. In his very first fight as an officially recognized hero, he created a "speed clone" by moving rapidly between two points that were 2 meters apart from one another; this means that he was moving at least 432 km/h or 120 m/s. He was also able to dodge and intercept bullets from a PPSh-41 sub-machine gun that have a muzzle velocity of 488 m/s or 1,756.8 km/h. He also showed to be capable of running up walls and running on water bodies for an extended period of time. He was also able to dodge sonic blasts from White Knight's Noise Cannon, which can fire compressed blasts of ultrasonic sounds at somewhere between Mach 1 - Mach 10. While the exact speed he used remains unknown but it makes it obvious that he is either bare-minimum supersonic or is capable of reaching hypersonic speeds. While his running top speed is unrecorded, during his aforementioned punching feat alone, he was moving at 75000 m/s or 220.4 times the speed of sound. He also mentions that he has to constantly watch out and suppress himself as going "a little overboard" will lead to the creation of several devastating shock-waves and greatly destroy the environment around him. His combat speed also seems to be as formidable as his travel speed as he was able to briefly engage in a hyper-speed combat with his little sister, Speed Blitzer, who has been confirmed to be capable of moving at Mach 8.4 when engaging in combat. **'Extreme G-Force Tolerance': Ninja Kid is highly resistant to, if not nigh-immune to rapid changes in G-forces and can withstand high amounts of both vertical and horizontal G-forces, that would kill an ordinary man several hundreds of times over. While a fully grown and well trained pilot with specialized suit can only handle G forces up to 9 Gs, Ninja Kid has shown that he remains relatively unaffected even at 81 Gs. **'Hyper Reflexes': His reflexes are so advanced that he can react to gunfire from PPSh-41 sub-machine gun and pluck arrows out of air. He was able to catch and hurl away an explosive arrow fired at him in less than 2 centiseconds. He was also able to keep up with Speed Blitzer in combat, who is known to move 8.4 times faster than the speed of sound; it is arguable that he was somewhat dominating her in that particular match. He casually managed to blitz a pair of young vampires; who could move at transonic speeds (Mach 0.8-Mach 0.9) and was able to keep pace with a 600 year old vampire and fight him as an equal at all points, till he revealed that he was only toying with him and continued to completely blitz the elderly vampire. Perhaps, his greatest feat of reaction comes from the time when he was able to save multiple civilians from the projectiles fired from Techno Freak's Ultra Rail Gun, which has a muzzle velocity of 5 km/s or 14.693 times the speed of sound. His reflexes combined with his overwhelming speed, justifies his position as the number one B-ranked hero; though, others state that he should have been ranked higher, due to these factors. **'Superb Agility': Ninja Kid's enhanced condition affords him supernatural dexterity, agility and bodily coordination. He has a phenomenal sense of equilibrium and flexibility to go with his great reflexes. *'Enhanced Stamina': Ninja Kid's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours before he begins to grow tired. He mentions that the longest he has gone at it without eating, drinking or sleeping is for 11 hours, in Horizon Labs, when he was trying to push himself and test his capabilities to their fullest extent. *'Heightened Senses': Ninja Kid possesses extremely acute and advanced senses. His sensory system allows him to see, hear, touch, taste and smell better compared to regular human beings. Although, his sense of sight/vision is the most developed out of these. While his other senses are roughly 6 times greater than that of a normal human being, his eye-sight is even better than that of an Eagle and possesses a night vision better than that of a wolf. This visual acuity combined with an advanced eye lid and lachrymose secreting gland, allows him to perceive and see things even at super speeds. *'Nigh-Enhanced Healing': His body's natural metabolism and healing capabilities are perhaps enhanced to the very limit of human capability, if not beyond. As such, he has a superb immune system that is highly resistant to diseases and his metabolism, makes it five times as hard to drug him or for him to get intoxicated. He is also able to heal and recover much faster than normal humans would but does not have potent regenerative capabilities. He is able to recover from broken bones and torn tissues in less than half the time as a normal human would; while it would take a normal human 6 weeks to heal from a seriously broken bone, he can completely heal and recover from similar injury in just 15 days. Minor cuts and burns heal in just 17-24 hours, completely; though, his healing rate depends on his diet and sleep. The more amount of rest he receives, the quicker he can heal. This enhanced healing capability along with his durability and stamina is extremely important in his career as a hero. *'Body Modification': Due to constant experimentation, Ninja Kid is able to consciously modify and alter parts of his body or use aspects of his enhanced bodies to benefit himself in both combat situations and his daily life. **'Kōhifu/Hardening': One of Ninja Kid's most iconic body modification is his use of "hardening". Ninja kid is able to harden his skin to a degree where it becomes several times harder than steel and yet, due to the properties of skin, this layer is not rigid; this hardened skin therefore, is able to withstand a great degree of punishment that Ninja Kid would not be able to take normally. He can also choose to either harden only parts of his body, for "stacking effect" or can form a full dermal armor around his body; though, the latter is defensively more useful. By "stacking" all of the hardened skin to a singular area, such as his hand or leg, he is able to harden that region to an incredible degree. So much so that it has an indentation hardness of over 7,000 kgm./mm^2 and has a scratch hardness of 64.8 on Wooddell's scale. This means that this "steel skin" has an indentation hardness that is roughly 3 times that of diamond and a scratch hardness that is 1.53 times greater than Bort. Due to the hardened skin being visibly crystalline in nature, it can be assumed that it also has variable tensile strength based on the arrangement of it's crystalline structure; while it is conventionally observed to be that of 1,080 MPa, making it over twice as great as a high end steel alloy. Though, it could be as high as 1620 MPa, if Ninja Kid focuses, when arranging his "steel skin". This bulky, hard and resistant skin not only provides great defense but also enhances the power of his melee blows several times. It should also be noted that any of his hardened skin does not melt at 1 atm and requires and the only way to melt it, would be by achieving 200 atm and a temperature of 7,284 degrees Celsius or 13,143.2 °F. **'Bio-electric Blasts': Like all living organisms, Ninja Kid generates a form of bio-electricity; which is only weaponized by a few animals. His body possesses a huge, unnatural amount of bio-electricity that he can channel and discharge in controlled bursts. While the power of these projected blasts can vary, they seem to primarily target one's nervous system (and sometimes muscular system) and can cause them to be temporarily stunned or permanently paralyzed. When channeled properly, they can cut through sheets of metal as well as flesh and bone, with ease. Even if it is not able to cut through or paralyze a being with superhuman durability, it can at least cause them tremendous amounts of pain. Ninja Kid later on learned to concentrate this excess bio-electricity into his hand and turn it into a powerful electrified jab that can even shoot a hole through small boulders with so much as a simple thrust; turning it into a close-ranged killer move. **'Bio-fission': Similar to Emotional Replication, Bio-fission is a natural form of cloning. It allows Ninja Kid to essentially create several clones or replicas of himself. However, instead of focusing on different aspects of his emotions, the clones are exactly like him. In fact, they talk, act and move like the original; making them indistinguishable. Interestingly enough, each clone has the power to further replicate. Each clone creates an identical physical living duplicate of itself upon any physical impact. This process is spontaneous and cannot be prevented even by Ninja Kid. The duplicates think, feel, and act pseudo-independently, though are usually guided by the original. Each clone is mentally linked to each other and the original; allowing for coordinated attacks and surveillance. The original can also obviously absorb the duplicates back into his body, this also restores his lost magic energy in the process. Ninja Kid regularly uses his duplicates to gain intelligence on his enemies, overwhelm is opponents or simply distract or confuse people. ***'Healing': He can use the unique merging or process of clone absorption to heal himself. When he absorbs his clones, if uninjured, not only does he gain their energy but also their physical and mental health. Using this trick, he can recover quickly. However, if his duplicates are badly injured and he tries to absorbs them, he will gain their injuries and suffering in the process. ***'Experience Gain/Tactical Advantage': A characteristic that is unique to the duplicates is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to Ninja Kid once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying and exploiting one's weak points. Fighting Style Ninja Kid has created several techniques that are adopted both from his martial arts background and also suit his powers and as such, give him a diverse pool of moves to work with. Master Swordsman: Ninja Kid is a master of an unique swordsmanship style known as Enen Watatsumi Kata (炎炎海神型, Blazing Sea God's Style), which is one of the four sacred fighting styles of Seiki School. It is an unique style of swordsmanship which specializes in destructive power, strong attacks and speed. Its the form of sword originally to finish off his enemies with the least effort and rather quickly. However, due to it's straightforward offensive nature, it leaves the user quite vulnerable at moments and it's lacks a diverse pool of blocking techniques can create some hindrance. *'Akikaze' (秋風, Autumn Breeze): A technique derived form of Enen Watatsumi Kata, to use, Ninja Kid places his left arm up, and his right arm cross the left, then using his sword arm like a whip, while placing all of his weight into the tip of his sword, thereby increasing its destructive power far beyond his normal power, this is done instantaneously so as to deliver a swift, devastating slash to his opponent. This is done with great precision and speed, in order to end fights instantly. *'Kochi' (東風, East Wind): By focusing all his might to his right arm and by extension his sword, Ninja Kid can launch a powerful slash that can influence the air in it's vicinity; thus creating a pressurized blade of wind, which attempts to strike the opponent after the initial slash. **'Minamijūji' (南十字, Southern Cross): By focusing and flowing his unique bio-electric aura through his sword, Ninja Kid can fire an immensely strong and destructive yellow-orange colored slash of electrical energy. This slash his generally launched by swinging the sword upwards. The cutting power of this blast is far more than it's predecessor. It is capable of overpowering a rapid succession of the former technique and still had enough power to bisect the opponent. By charging up, that is, by flowing more amount of bio-electricity this technique becomes capable of doing more damage. The slash is produced and hurled so fast that even someone with a trained eye have difficulties in keeping up with this technique; as it moves faster than 200 m/s. *'Samidare' (五月雨, Early Summer Rain): *'Chirenge' (血蓮華, Blood Lotus Flower): *'Kangetsu' (寒月, Wintry Moon): Electrical Combat: *'Raikōsen' (雷光線, Lightning Beam): **'Denkyokuba' (電曲馬, Electric Circus): *'Raitsuki' (雷突き, Lightning Stab): *'Denmi: Nagare' (電.身流れ, Electric Body Stream): *'Raimei Kyōgaku' (雷鳴驚愕, Thunder Surprise): *'Maenshoku Gankō' (魔炎色, Demon Orange Flame Glint): *'Yuri tetsutsume' (揺鉄爪, Jolting Iron Claw): Ninja Kid grabs and squeezes the target's face with his overwhelming strength and then releases a sudden burst of bio-electricity right in his target's face; resulting in an explosion. Other Skills Expert Swimmer: Voice Mimicry: Stealth: Equestrianism: Equipment * Mistilteinn: * Poison-laced Makibishi: Trivia * Ninja Kid and specially his future self is based on Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:B-Class Heroes Category:S-Class Heroes